Portable electronic devices, such as computers, operate from a battery when not connected to an alternating current (AC) power source. All else being equal, it is desirable for the battery to last for longer, rather than shorter, periods of time. However, often designing an electronic device to accommodate an additional battery undesirably increases the size of the electronic device.